The Silly Destiny
by Lee Hyun Ri
Summary: Sungmin hanya ingin berangkat ke Korea dengan tenang dan berusaha mencari cinta pertamanya. Namun siapa sangka justru sepasang kekasih gila terpaksa harus membuatnya ketinggalan pesawat/ "Aku ingin kau bertanggungjawab" . / "Baiklah kalau begitu minggu depan kita menikah". / A KyuMin Story / DLDR!


**Disclaimer : All Casts belong to God. But the story is Mine.**

**.**

**©The Silly Destiny©**

**.**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**Warning : Genderswitch! | Mainstream Story | Many Typo | Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Minnie-ya?" wanita paruh baya tersebut tampak begitu enggan menerima keputusan putri semata wayangnya. Pasalnya putri kesayangannya tersebut kini tengah berusaha membujuknya agar mengijinkan sang putri untuk kembali ke Korea. Permintaan yang jelas saja sangat sulit untuk ia penuhi.

"Aku mohon Eomma…" Rajuk Lee Sungmin. hah… kalau sudah begini pasti akan sulit melarangnya. Namun jelas saja Jungsu menolak keras keinginan Sungmin. ia tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana hidup Sungmin selama disana nanti. Siapa yang akan mengurusnya? Ia tahu betul bagaimana Sungmin. yeoja itu bahkan sering lupa makan jika sudah sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya. Bagaimana kalau ia hidup sendiri nanti? Lagipula sudah sekitar sepuluh tahun mereka tak pernah lagi menginjakkan kaki mereka di tanah kelahiran mereka. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu Youngwon—ayah Sungmin terpaksa harus memboyong mereka sekeluarga ke Jepang karena tak mungkin meninggalkan perusahaan peninggalan keluarga Lee ini. Sungmin pasti sudah banyak lupa dengan keadaan di Korea sana.

"Tapi Min…"

"Eomma… kau bisa percaya padaku. Lagipula aku sudah dewasa sekarang. aku sudah bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Eomma tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Lagipula aku bisa mengunjungi kalian kemari saat liburan ataupun sebaliknya kan. Lagipula aku juga sudah minta ijin pada Appa, dan Appa tak mempermasalahkannya." bujuk Sungmin lagi.

"Hah, baiklah… kalau begini tak ada lagi yang bisa Eomma katakan selain mengijinkanmu. Kau ini…" ujar Jungsoo separuh tak ikhlas. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Begitulah watak Sungmin. sulit di bantah.

**-oOoOo-**

PLAK

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyung? Kau bisa membuat kejeniusanku mendadak hilang!" ujar Kyuhyun geram. Bagaimana tak kesal. Ia tak tahu apa salahnya, namun tiba-tiba saja Yesung—Leader dalam grupnya- memukul kepalanya dengan sebuah majalah tanpa alasan.

"Kalau kau memang jenius kau tak akan melakukan sesuatu seperti yang di tulis di dalam artikel di majalah itu," ujar Yesung geram. Ya, mereka adalah idol, lebih tepatnya sebuah idol grup yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Sebenarnya masih ada satu anggota lagi dalam grup mereka, yaitu Ryeowook dan saat ini mereka sedang menyelenggarakan konser mereka di Jepang. Alhasil seluruh media kini tengah sibuk memberitakan tentang mereka.

Kyuhyun membaca artikel di majalah itu dengan seksama, namun tak lama kemudian ia mendengus gusar.

"Bisakah kau hentikan kebiasaanmu itu, Kyu? Kau selalu saja membuat ulah. Kali ini wanita mana lagi yang kau kencani, eoh?" ujar Yesung geram. Jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana kesalnya ia. Walau bagaimana pun ia leader disini. Kyuhyun adalah tanggung jawabnya. Namun sayangnya sang maknae keras kepala itu sama sekali tak pernah mau mendengar perkataannya. Seolah tak pernah puas, Kyuhyun selalu saja mengencani gadis yang berbeda setiap minggunya. Tak ayal hal tersebut menjadi santapan hangat bagi media.

"Ya! hyung… bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan ini? Kau tahu aku akan susah meninggalkan semua kebiasaanku itu," ujar Kyuhyun santai. Yesung menghela napas gusar. Ia harus ekstra sabar menghadapi namja bermarga Cho ini.

"Tapi.."

Drrt… Drrttt…

"Sebentar, hyung," potong Kyuhyun saat di rasanya ponselnya bergetar.

"Ne, Eomma.."

"…."

"Aisshh… ne.. ne arra."

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun heran. Pasalnya namja tampan itu tampak gusar setelah menutup teleponnya.

"Hyung, bisakah aku pulang duluan ke Korea? Nenek sihir –ah- maksudku Eomma meneleponku menyuruhku cepat kembali. Lagipula kita sudah tak ada jadwal lagi kan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun buru-buru.

"Terserah kau saja. Lebih baik kau tanyakan langsung pada manajer hyung," ujar Yesung santai kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Ya! Hyung kau marah padaku?"

**-oOoOo-**

Sungmin tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan menuju bnadara. Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatannya ke Korea. Ah, ia sungguh tak sabar. Tangan mungilnya merogoh tasnya mencari secarik foto. Sungmin tersenyum lembut memandang foto tersebut. di foto itu tampak foto sepasang namja dan yeoja. Yeoja cilik di foto itu jelas adalah Sungmin. foto itu di ambil sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu seminggu sebelum keberangkatannya ke Jepang. Di samping Sungmin, tampak sesosok namja berusia sekitar lima tahun di atas Sungmin. sungmin mengusap lembut wajah namja di foto itu.

"Hari ini aku kembali ke Korea, Oppa… aku harap Oppa belum melupakanku," ujar Sungmin sendu. Namja itu… namja itu adalah cinta pertama Sungmin. pertama kali ia bertemu dengan namja itu saat namja itu pindah ke rumah yang berada di sebelah rumah Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu itu. saat itu namja tersebut selalu ada menemani Sungmin. sungmin yang awalnya selalu kesepian karena ia anak tunggal menjadi tak kesepian lagi semenjak kehadiran namja itu. namja itu bahkan selalu memanjakannya.

Inilah yang menjadi salah satu alasan Sungmin ingin kembali ke Korea. Ah, mungkin bisa juga disebut sebagai alasan utamanya. Tanpa sadar Sungmin terus tersenyum hari ini.

Tak terasa taksi yang ia tumpangi kini hampir sampai di Bandara Internasional Narita. Ia memang sengaja tak ingin di antar kedua orangtuanya. Mulai detik ini ia bertekad akan mandiri.

**-oOoOo-**

"Chagi… kapan kau akan membawaku kepada orangtuamu?" rajuk Seohyun manja. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Bagaimana bisa yeoja sialan ini tahu kalau hari ini dia akan kembali ke Korea?

'Membawamu pada orangtuaku? Mimpi saja kau,' batin Kyuhyun jengah. Sepertinya ia salah bermain-main dengan yeoja sinting ini. Yeoja ini ternyata begitu berharap lebih padanya. namun biar bagaimana pun Seohyun hanya mainan baginya, dan nasib yeoja itu pun tak akan jauh berbeda dengan yeoja-yeoja koleksinya yang lain.

"Bisakah kau diam, Seo? Orang-orang akan tahu kalau aku Kyuhyun jika kau terus berkelakuan seperti ini," ujar Kyuhyun sengaja berbisik. Ya, saat ini ia tengah menyamar. Fansnya tahu jika jadwal kepulangan KRY –grupnya- adalah besok, bukan hari ini. Bisa habis dia jika ketahuan fans tengah menyamar seperti ini. Dan jika itu sampai terjadi, ia bersumpah akan menghabisi yeoja bernama Seohyun ini.

"Kenapa kau selalu menolak membawaku menemui orangtuamu?" tanya Seohyun lagi.

"Kau tunggu apa lagi, Kyu? Atau… atau jangan-jangan kau punya selingkuhan?" tanya Seohyun panik akan ucapannya sendiri. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Astaga gadis ini… jika tahu akan seperti ini seharusnya dari dulu ia tak akan memilih Seohyun sebagai salah satu koleksi mainannya. Yeoja ini seperti terlalu terobsesi padanya. kemanapun ia pergi, yeoja gila ini selalu mengikutinya.

"Aku benar, kan? Kau pasti punya selingkuhan kan, Kyu?" tanya Seohyun lagi. Kyuhyun berdecih kesal.

"Kau benar! Kau lihat gadis yang disana? Dia adalah kekasihku. Aku akan ke Korea menemui orangtuaku bersamanya hari ini. Jadi sebaiknya kau menjauh sebelum gadisku melihatku tengah berbicara padamu. Dan ingat, Seo, mulai hari ini kita berakhir. Jangan pernah hubungi atau temui aku lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun geram seraya menunjuk asal kearah seorang gadis yang tampaknya baru turun dari sebuah taksi.

"Mwo."

**-oOoOo-**

Sungmin hendak melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kawasan Bandara Internasional Narita. Ah, tak terasa sebentar lagi ia akan berpisah dengan Negara tempatnya tumbuh ini. Namun baru beberapa langkah Sungmin memasuki kawasan bandara tersebut, tiba-tiba saja seorang yeoja berdiri tepat dihadapannya, seperti bermaksud menghadangnya.

Sungmin menatap heran wanita tersebut. wanita tersebut balas menatap Sungmin geram seraya memperhatikan Sungmin mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dengan tatapan menilai. Ada apa dengan wanita ini? Batin Sungmin bingung. Tak mau pusing, Sungmin memutuskan untuk menghindari waita tersebut. namun tanpa disadarinya, wanita itu menarik rambutnya cepat dan…

PLAK

Pipi Sungmin terasa memanas, apa-apaan ini? Yeoja itu menamparnya tanpa alasan? Memang ia salah apa hingga wanita aneh itu menamparnya?

"Ya! Apa maksudmu menamparku?" tanya Sungmin tak terima.

"Kau! Dasar wanita jalang! Kau bertingkah sok polos seolah tak punya rasa berdosa setelah merebut kekasih orang lain!" ujar Seohyun tak terkendali. Pertengkaran mereka kini mulai menjadi tontonan orang-orang di kawasan bandara tersebut.

Sungmin melongo heran. Siapa yang merebut kekasih siapa? Hey, yang benar saja. Ia bahkan tak punya kekasih hingga sekarang. merebut kekasih orang? Dasar wanita gila. Pikir Sungmin tak terima. Sungmin menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, berusaha meredam emosinya. Ia tak mau terlihat bar-bar seperti yeoja gila ini, biar bagaimana pun ia tak mau terus-terusan menjadi tontonan disini.

"Hey, nona, seharusnya kau berkaca dahulu sebelum mengatakan orang lain jalang. Kau lihat sendiri seperti apa penampilanmu," ujar Sungmin cukup menusuk seraya menatap yeoja dihadapannya. Yeoja itu tampak memakai gaun yang panjangnya jauh diatas lutut serta berdada rendah. Jadi, sebenarnya siapa disini yang pantas dikatakan jalang?

Seperti paham arti tatapan Sungmin, wajah Seohyun kembali memerah kesal, tangannya bersiap menampar Sungmin sekali lagi, namun…

GREP

"Cukup Seohyun-ah. berhenti berbuat onar atau aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita? Lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari sini," ujar Kyuhyun seraya berbisik pada Seohyun. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko jika sampai ada yang tahu kalau ia adalah Kyuhyun dari grup KRY.

Sebelum Seohyun membuka mulutnya hendak bicara, tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun menarik cepat tangan Sungmin yang sedari tadi menatap bingung kehadiran namja tak dikenal ini.

**-oOoOo-**

"Y-ya! Lepaskan aku!" ujar Sungmin seraya meronta berharap Kyuhyun melepaskan cekalan tangannya. Namun sia-sia, Kyuhyun terus saja menyeretnya entah kemana. Yang jelas sepertinya namja itu berusaha mencari tempat yang sunyi. Entahlah… hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu.

Sungmin menghela napas pasrah, sepertinya ia benar-benar akan ketinggalan pesawat akibat kelakuan aneh namja ini. Baru saja ia berpikir bahwa hari ini adalah hari terbaiknya, sekarang ia harus benar-benar ikhlas jika ini menjadi hari terburuknya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan tangannya pada Sungmin. dengan perlahan dibukanya topi serta kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi ia kenakan kemudian beralih menatap Sungmin yang tampangnya kini tengah gelisah.

"Apakah masih sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. sungmin mengernyit heran menatap namja dihadapannya ini. Apa maksud namja ini membawanya kemari? Apa namja ini adalah kekasih dari wanita gila tadi? Kalau begitu namja ini harus bertanggung jawab atas kelakuan kekasihnya yang brutal tadi.

"Hey, aku tahu aku tampan. Tapi jangan menatapku lapar begitu. Aku kan hanya bertanya apa pipimu itu masih sakit," Sungmin membelalakan matanya jengah. Apa-apaan namja ini? Percaya diri sekali. Sungmin mendesah kesal. Ia melirik jam tangannya pasrah. pesawatnya sudah berangkat sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Sial, jika tidak bertemu sepasang kekasih aneh tadi mungkin saat ini ia sudah berada di pesawat yang membawanya menuju Korea.

"Berhenti bertanya soal sakit. Sekarang aku butuh pertanggungjawabanmu. Sekarang aku ketinggalan pesawat dan ini salahmu dan juga kekasih bodohmu itu. aku tidak peduli pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab!" ujar Sungmin kesal. Tak ayal ucapan Sungmin itu membuat Kyuhyun tergelak. Kekasih bodoh? Maksudnya Seohyun? Ah dia memang bodoh bahkan lebih dari sekedar itu, dia gila! Batin Kyuhyun geli.

"Ya! Aku tidak memintamu untuk tertawa! Aku butuh pertanggungjawabanmu!" ujar Sungmin lagi.

'Gadis ini… menarik juga…'

"Hey! Kau dengar tidak!"

"Baiklah… aku akan bertanggung jawab. Jadi kapan kau siap?"

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung? Siap? apanya yang siap? Keberangkatannya ke Korea?

"Tentu saja secepatnya," ujar Sungmin mantap.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan menikah minggu depan," jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah mantap.

"Mwo?"

.

.

**TBC/END **

**.**

**Astaga… bukannya ngelanjutin FF Me or Your Uncle atau Dark Wish saya malah bawa FF baru, hehe… mianhae… abis mau gimana lagi? Wangsit buat Me Or Your Uncle ga muncul-muncul malah wangsit buat FF gaje ini yang datang, hadeh…**

**Ceritanya pasaran ya? Banyak typo? Teasernya aja ga menarik? Saya tau… T.T**

**Tapi adakah yang minat untuk FF ini? Kalau responnya kurang bagus ga di lanjutin deh..**

**Buat yang kemaren nanya kemana aja saya kok 9bulan ga nongol, saya kerja, chingudeul… jadi ga bisa serajin dulu lagi update FF nya, mianhae…**

**Tapi sekarang bakal diusahain utk bisa update, kok walaupun ga bisa cepet-cepet.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign.**

**Lee Hyun Ri**


End file.
